Jane The Hedgehog
Jane the hedgehog is a character created by Gamergirl304. She is a red female hedgehog from Llames City in the Setax Region. She is the leader of the towns control team, The S Squad, which is a copy of Fow Toth Towns N Squad. History Early Life Jane was born and raised in Llames City in the Setax region. Most of her early childhood she spent at home with her mother. Her father worked as the leader of a special Ops team in the city. Though his schedule was kind of crazy whatever time he was home he spent with his family. When Jane was young her dad noticed she showed interest in learning about what he did so he began training her when she was 6. He thought her hand to hand combat, trained her to shoot fire arms and thought her knife fighting. Fathers Death When Jane was 10 her father was sent on a mission to track down a local sector of a criminal group called Mambo 9, known to be the most notorious and violent group in the region. While her father and his team located and raided their base they were ambushed and only two of the team escaped the base alive. Her fathers death devastated Jane and her mother. Jane's mother did whatever she could for her to help her get through it though including hiding from her the real reason for his death. Jane changed though when she overheard her mother talking with a family friend about how he had been murdered. After figuring out he had been killed she went to one of the surviving team members (Ivan) who was one of her dads closest friends. He revealed to her he had been killed while fighting the Mambo 9 leader, Wade, and that someone had tipped the group off on their raid which lead to the majority of the squads death. Jane then asked if he could continue her training that her dad had started. He was reluctant at first but seeing how she was determined to continue on with it and thinking it would help her with her loss he agreed. With her new training beginning she promised herself she would get stronger to get back at the Mambo 9 and get rid of its leader Wade. Purple Ally Jane continued her training for the next few years and improve greatly. Her progress impressed Ivan and other friends of Jane's father who commented that she seemed much like her father when he was going through training. By the age of 13 she was capable of fighting even Special Ops rookies. Though she considered herself capable of finding her fathers killer Ivan knew she was still too young and advised her against it. Though she respected Ivan and told him she would wait she secretly started doing research on the Mambo 9 and sometimes even going to some of their known hangouts whenever she wasn't training or at home. While she was at one of their known hangouts she spotted a couple of people who had been suspected of being members of the group. As she hid and watched them from a distance she noticed they were fighting a purple hedgehog. He looked to be around Jane's age and she surprised he was actually fighting these two and doing pretty well too. When the Mambo 9 people saw that fist fighting wasn't working one of them managed to pin the purple hedgehog down and the other pulled out a gun. When Jane saw the weapon she pulled out her own and shot the gun out of the person's hand. The purple hedgehog took advantage of the distracting and attacked the one pinning him down. When Jane came down to assist the hedgehog the Mambo 9 members decided to retreat making threats while leaving. After they left she checked on the purple hedgehog to make sure he was ok. He didn't like that he had to be saved by Jane but he thanked her anyway. Jane warned him that the group wasn't one to be messed with or taken lightly and asked him why he would go around provoking them. He told her he had some personal matters to settle with one of their members named Blast. Jane was surprised since Blast was the second in command of the gang and warned him it would be difficult to get to him. He asked how she knew so much about the gang and she used the same response he gave her before, She had personal matters to settle with one of its members. When he asked who she reluctantly told him it was Wade, the leader of the gang. He noticed how they both seem to have similar goals and told her that he owes her for saving his life. Then he gave her a slip of paper with his number on it and told her to contact her if she ever needed anything. He also said they could probably help each other settle their scores with the Mambo 9. Before he left Jane asked for his name and he replied Paul and continued on his way. Forming the S Squad Jane's secret investigation into the Mambo 9 didn't last for long. Ivan eventually found out and confronted her about it. When he figured that he couldn't stop her he suggested to her and idea so that she wouldn't have to go around sneaking behind his back. He suggested that she make a crime fighting team similar to the N Squad down in Fow Toth. Ivan told her that he had already gotten approval for her to start the group up and even had a location set up to be the headquarters. All she had to do get more members other then herself. Jane agreed to it and set out to find people who could be able to join. First person Jane thought of was Paul so she called him up and told him about her group she was trying to start. He wasn't so keen on the idea but joined her group anyways since she saved his life and he thought it would help him get to Blast more quickly then working on his own. Jane didn't know many other people so she asked Paul if he knew of anyone that could join their group. He suggested an old friend of his sisters that worked as a mechanic around town. They managed to hunt her down and Paul introduced her to Princess. At first glance Jane wasn't sure if she would want to have Princess on her team considering the way she looked and acted but seeing as how her skills where good she decided to let her join. She reported back to Ivan that she had already gathered 2 other members so they began setting up the HQ for the squad. They had a few problems with Jane's mother not wanting her to get into harms way but Jane convinced after a while and promised to visit her frequently. With Ivan and Jane's mothers help they had the HQ set up in quicker and the S Squad finally running. New Member The first few months the team had been formed Ivan would come and check up on them occasional to make sure that Jane and the others where doing ok. He would also accompany them on their missions and their patrol sessions. Once he saw they were doing good he visited less frequently but kept in touch through phone calls and video conference. Jane assumed the position as leader of the S Squad and gave orders to Paul and Princess when needed. Whenever Jane wasn't out on duty or visiting her mother she would usually be in the HQ's training room either training with Paul or trying to find more leads on Wades location. Jane along with Paul were also trying to teach Princess better fighting maneuvers then the basic ones she knew. The three get along pretty well though Jane and Princess sometime got into small arguments it was never anything to major and they would get over it after a while. One day when Jane and Paul went into the tech room they were surprised to find a gray rabbit there sitting at one of them. Thinking he was a threat they both were about to attack when he spoke up to explain himself. The rabbit introduced himself as Joe and said he was there hoping to join the team. He also told them he was good with technology and had already worked on the computers while he was there and had made them twice as fast then before. Jane was impressed but was still suspicious of why Joe had broken in the HQ instead of just knocking or coming in some other normal way. When Jane asked Joe just shrugged and didn't give an explanation. Paul and Jane discussed it for a bit and seeing how they needed more members and they decided to let Joe join but that Paul would keep an eye on him to make sure he wasn't up to anything bad. A Lead Appears As time went by the creation of the S Squad was considered a success. It helped level down crime greatly in the city and was compared to the N Squad by many people. Jane resented being compared to them though and would say their a team of their own and considered the N Squad more as rivals then allies. While the Squad continued to help the police and others in the town Jane still searched for any leads of the whereabouts of Wade and Blast. With her experience on the field her skills continued to improve and she developed a close friendship with Paul who accompanied her on the majority of her two man missions. The two eventually revealed to each other their reasons for being after the Mambo 9 which is when Jane found out about the death of Paul's sister and how his father got crippled and put in a wheel chair. After hearing this she resolved to work harder at finding Wade and Blast as she did not want more people to lose love ones cause of their gangs actions. Some months later on Ivan found out about a rumor of that one of the Mambo 9's higher ranking members had been seen around in one of the areas of the city. Jane and Paul decided to go check it out but before they could they received a high alert message from G.U.N. informing them of a magenta hedgehog that had been spotted heading towards the area. Seeing how one should stay behind they decided Paul would stay and Jane would go investigate. She went to the neighborhood where the person had been spotted and asked around. Though since most people in the neighborhood were known to support or have some ties to the Mambo 9 she didn't get many answers. This began to frustrate her but she eventually found a person who belonged to a rival gang that had some info. The rival gang member told her that a dark purple hedgehog who wore sunglasses had been spotted around and was believed to be checking up on stuff for the Mambo 9 leaders. When Jane asked for his name the rival gang member said he only knew the hedgehogs nickname, Mili. Seeing how she got all the info she could Jane decided to head back to the S Squad HQ and see how the other where doing with the magenta hedgehog warning. Personality Jane is usually a strict and serious girl mostly sticking to the job at hand and not wanting to goof off. Though shes more laid back when shes with her team that doesn't stop her from giving them strict orders and expecting them to follow them. She is perceived as rude or mean by by some people who aren't used to her and don't know her well. Jane also has a short temper when it comes to certain things such as her fathers murder, the Mambo 9 and their malicious acts, and having her orders disobeyed. Abilities Jane developed a number of skills from her early training with her father and then her later training with Ivan. Jane has super quick reflexes and agility that she developed throughout her training and field experience after forming the S Squad. These paired with her fire arms, hand to hand and knife combat training make her a force to be reckoned with in close and long distance fighting. Relations Friends/Allies Paul The Hedgehog Princess The Hedgehog Joe The Rabbit Ivan the Hedgehog (Family Friend and trainer) Unnamed Mother Enemies/Rivals Sango The Raccoon Lace The Hedgehog Sam The Cat Liz The Bunny Dante Nantal Wade the Dragon Blast the Lizard Glace the Cat Other Mambo 9 members Theme Yesterday's Gone by Straight Line Stitch — Describes how she felt after her fathers death whom she was very close to. thumb|300px|right|Jane's new theme song Trivia *Her name was originally Rose but I changed it to Jane Later on *Her name is based of one of my friends names *Her original background info had both parents dead Gallery File:Jane(new).png File:Jane(new).jpg File:Jane the Hedgehog.png Category:Sonic Characters Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs Category:Gamergirl's Characters